Conductive elements for cables can be selected based on the intended use of the cable in conjunction with the necessary electrical and mechanical properties required for the intended use. For example, it is known to use aluminum or aluminum alloys as the conductive element in cable applications as a consequence of aluminum's relatively low density and generally satisfactory electrical and mechanical properties. Improving the ampacity of cables formed from aluminum or aluminum alloy conductors has been difficult however. For example, aluminum alloys with high electrical conductivity, such as aluminum-zirconium alloys, exhibit relatively low tensile strength necessitating that cables formed from such aluminum-zirconium conductors be reinforced with additional support. Consequently, high ampacity aluminum-zirconium cables are typically formed as thermal-resistant aluminum conductor steel reinforced (“TACSR”) cables or as aluminum-alumina conductor composite reinforced (“ACCR”) cables. As can be appreciated, such cable constructions suffer from various issues such as galvanization between the aluminum and the steel as well as from high construction costs. It would be advantageous to provide improved aluminum alloys that can offer both high electrical conductivity and high tensile strength and which could obviate the need for additional support or reinforcement when used as the conductor of an overhead conductor.